Taking Care of Pete
by WoundedWarriors
Summary: SLASH. Set during Episode 7 "Parade Duty". Pete's upset that his platoon is stuck on cleanup duty and his brothers cheer him up. Rated M for all sorts of terrible things so don't read if you're easily offended, underage, anything-o-phobic, and all the like. WARNINGS: Hillcest, barebacking, bottom!Derrick, bottom!Randy, Foot Fetish Randy, DP, dirty talk, and much more.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Enlisted or any of its characters. In no way do I aim to make suggestions about the sexualities of the characters nor actors mentioned in my story. This is fiction and etcetera etcetera etcetera ….._

_Please review, tell me what you think, and leave suggestions for future chapters or separate fics_

'_Taking Care of Pete' picks up right off of the beginning of episode 7 "Parade Duty"._

**Warnings: Hillcest, barebacking, bottom!Derrick, bottom!Randy, Feet Fetish Randy, DP, dirty talk, and much more.**

Taking Care of Pete

"Fall in." Pete stood in front of his platoon, which included his two younger brothers, and let his eyes move down the line of soldiers. "At ease." He commanded, watching them each step out with their left foot and interlock their hands behind their backs.

"At ease." His youngest brother, Randy, repeated routinely.

Pete locked eyes with his other brother, Derrick, looking for a sign he was going to do, say, or in any way think something sarcastic and annoying. "You do not need to repeat my commands, _private_." He put emphasis on the private and turned his head to look at Randy.

"I know, sergeant, just a backup thing in case someone didn't hear." Randy's eyes were glassed over with his attempt at professionalism and soldierly conduct. Pete had to admit that even though his brother wasn't a typical soldier, he had the heart and enthusiasm of an entire company.

"He's four inches away." Then there was Derrick. Derrick didn't have the talent or the heart, frankly Pete often wondered why the middle brother enlisted in the Army in the first place. Despite those thoughts and his initial resentment from being reassigned back to the states, Pete was more or less happy having both of his brothers in his platoon.

"But how far away is your mind?" Pete couldn't help but letting out a silent sigh and rolling his neck when he heard Randy's logic.

"Sorry Sergeant Hill, how are you going to test our valor today? Are we going to mow a lawn perhaps? Move a couch?" Pete watched the way Derrick moved is eyebrows up and down when he was being cheeky and trying to draw Pete's anger out. Unfortunately for Derrick, Pete was in a pretty good mood today and was more focused on the cute way his brother bounced on his heels to accentuate his words.

The sight of his two brothers standing before him in formation, either at attention or at ease, always gave Pete a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Almost like the one he had when they were naked and following his orders to a T.

"What if I told you we were assembling a weapon to take on an aerial threat?" Pete quickly put those thoughts away for later and teased his brothers with the promise of doing something useful.

"I would not believe you." Derrick responded immediately to the sounds of agreement from the rest of the platoon.

"Nor should you." Pete saw the smug presumption in Derrick's eyes and once again had to smother the fire in his belly. "Because we're building a scarecrow to keep seagulls out of the dumpsters." Pete pitiably turned to look at the grass. "Wow this is my job now. Can't we just close the lids?"

"That's not gonna work Sergeant Hill," Gumble began insightfully, "Those gulls are . . . really terrifying."

"I heard they stole a baby!" Private Park jumped in.

Dobkiss nodded, "Raised it as one of their own."

"Taught that little baby the ways of the gull: culture, customs, art." Chubowski added from the far end of the formation.

"That is garbage." Pete attempted to stop his platoon's train of thought before it spiraled completely out of control.

"And you get to decide whose culture is valid?" Private Tanisha Robinson's eyes moved critically up and down her sergeant.

_I can't believe this is my platoon. _Pete thought to himself, wondering how half of them made it through BCT.

"Sergeant Hill!" Pete heard Sgt. Jill Perez call from behind him and turned to face her platoon, all doing pushups on the ground a few yards away. "Sergeant Major wants us in his office, ASAP!" She turned back to her platoon, "Up, down, up, down . . ."

"You know what?" The oldest Hill turned back to look at his platoon, "Drop and give me twenty." He turned to Randy before walking away, pointing at him trustingly. "Count 'em out."

As he moved towards Sgt. Perez he could hear Derrick behind him. "Way too excited in 3, 2,-"

"Twenty pushups! MOVE!" Pete didn't need to look to know that Randy was the first on the ground and Derrick the last. "Legs out! Abs tight so as to more seriously engage your core!"

"Just shut up and count them out!" Derrick interrupted Randy's well-meaning orders.

"Begin!" Randy's voice boomed as Pete reached his fellow sergeant.

"How do you get all the good soldiers?" Pete said, holding up a hand to gesture at Perez's platoon.

"It's not the soldiers," She unfolded her arms and made a slight motion towards Pete, "It's the leader." Pete responded with sarcastic laughter and straightening his back a bit so that their difference in height was clear to all. "You know I was watching you hold formation."

"Oh yeah?" Pete tilted his head up a bit to her murmur of "mhm" and said, "How'd I look?" His hand moved up to signal his face. "From this side I usually get 'Battle-Strong', but by the time they get over to this side," His hand moved as he spoke. "They wanna know how I look in a tux. Hint," He put up and finger and winked at her. "Fantastic."

"You might wanna try an approach that works for me, called 'giving a crap'." Perez kept her fists balled in the air as she spoke, bouncing them around in a way that kept Pete from showing her the respect she deserved.

"You're giving me leadership advice?" He asked incredulously, pointing a finger at the small sergeant.

She nodded sincerely, looking up at the other sergeant in lighthearted defiance.

"I have leadership medals." He nodded and moved his hands to his hips. "Leadership plaques. There was a pack of wild dogs in Kabul that only answered to me." All the while Perez looked up at him with a boldness most people were too afraid to show. However he felt he'd made his point strongly. "Whoo, I'd hate to be you right now with the shame you must be feeling."

She folded her arms over her chest and made a sound of agreement as she peaked around him to look at his platoon.

Pete turned and felt embarrassment flood through him as he saw only one soldier following orders. It was of course Randy, pushing his body up and down to his own call of "1, 2, 3" for a full pushup, with his arms folded tight at his sides and legs straight out.

"Derrick . . . stop . . . texting!" Randy ordered earnestly, not stopping his exercise, even with his brother's heavy boots on his back as Derrick reclined on his elbows. "And . . . Chubowski . . . wake . . . up!"

Perez tilted her head to the side. "I'm good." She said haughtily as she walked away.

"Platoon halt!" Pete called and immediately Randy stopped, while Derrick just casually lifted his head to look at his brother. "Dismissed! We'll talk about this later."

He turned and followed after Perez, hearing Randy call out, "Yes sergeant!" behind him.

The meeting with Cody wasn't pleasant at all for Sgt. Pete. His platoon was given cleanup detail and assigned to sweeping trash and shoveling horse excrement after the upcoming parade, while Sgt. Perez and her men would be marching in said parade. When Pete suggested his platoon should march he was laughed at and eventually he was dismissed, feeling defeated and humiliated.

After leaving the Sergeant Major's office Pete found his way back to his platoon who were now in the warehouse, sitting in a circle and talking about some stupid thing or other.

"All right everybody, stop what you're doing and circle up." He called, moving his hand in a slow circle as he approached.

"Well we weren't doing anything and we're already in a circle, but whatever." Derrick turned to look at his older brother while moving to take a seat on a stool and Pete resolved to ignore him completely.

"Guys we got a big problem, for this parade that's coming up," He hooked his thumb over his shoulder. "Cody's got us on friggin clean up detail." Pete's expectant laughter faded when his platoon erupted in cheers of "All right!" "Awesome!" "Woohoo!" and began high fiving each other.

"Wait a second." He held his hands out to them. "How is that good news?"

It was Derrick who answered, seemingly annoyed at what he knew was coming from his brother. "Why would it be bad news?"

"You go first." Pete pointed to the middle brother, he wanted to hear the logic behind this one.

"Well parades suck, parades mean marching, which means marching practice all day in the hot Florida sun." The rest of the platoon was nodding along as Derrick put their case before Pete with insolent persuasiveness. "It's way better to be on Doody Duty."

Randy immediately had to choke back his own laughter.

"It has a nickname?" Pete questioned, his eyes silencing his youngest brother.

"Yes it does." Derrick nodded. "And it makes Randy laugh every time." He paused and glanced at the brother in question. "Doody Duty." Randy erupted into a laugh again.

"Please stop." Pete whispered, shaking his head.

Randy held up a hand and quieted himself with difficulty. "I'm trying so hard."

Pete nodded in grudging acceptance. Despite his feelings about being put to a trivial task he couldn't resent Randy's childishness. In fact he had to force himself not to think about Randy at all and look away to prevent his blood flow from taking a serious detour south.

"And even though it is humiliating," Derrick continued. "It's really just a day off. We just have to show up at the parade for like an hour or two."

"To shovel poop." Pete jumped in, trying to get his platoon to see his point.

"You get to keep what you find." Dobkiss added like it was a convincing prospect.

"This detail is rich in treasure." Chubowski nodded his head alluringly.

"It's poop!" Pete threw a hand out angrily.

"And whatnot." Park jumped in.

"I straight up found a finger!" Gumble agreed with the rest of his platoon.

"I found a man-sized birdcage." Chubowski remembered with awe.

"He trapped me in it." Gumble nodded.

"We're soldiers!" Pete desperately wanted his soldiers to understand. "We're not garbage men. Don't you wanna do something that inspires people?"

They all paused for a second until Derrick shook his head. "Absolutely not." Which began a chorus of agreement from the others – excluding Randy.

"I got a lot of weight on my chest . . ." Tanisha rubbed at her brow and let the words trail off.

"You guys this is ridiculous."

"Sergeant Hill," Randy addressed his oldest brother from his seat on a pile of tires, with a broom in hand and an optimistic smile on his dopey face. "I swear you're gonna to love this." He tapped Pvt. Robinson on the shoulder and met her eyes with fondness. "Last year Tanisha and I came up with this whole routine."

"It's a dance piece Booboo," She informed the youngest Hill brother before turning to Pete. "Routines are for circus clowns."

Pete saw exactly where this was going and held up a halting hand to attempt to stop it, but it was far too late. Tanisha already had a broom in hand and Randy launched himself up to his feet.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" Tanisha called and the two of them began to squat down and thrust their hips up to meet their respective broom handles.

If Pete were a better sergeant he'd have put a stop to it but he wasn't and he was regrettably transfixed by the movement of Randy's hips as he bent down and swiftly brought his crotch up. Then their movements changed – Pete assumed because his eyes were only on Randy at this point – and the youngest Hill brother ground into the handle as he brought his lips dangerously close to the top and end swiveled his head around it.

Pete saw nothing but innocence in his eyes but when he glanced at Derrick he saw that gleam that his own brown depths probably held as well. Randy was so sensually innocent it drove both of his brothers insane.

The dance ended and a few of the soldiers clapped for them.

"People were laughing so hard." Randy said proudly.

Pete shook off the unsettling warmth in his stomach and broke his eyes away from Randy's soft lips. "Yeah they were laughing at you." He argued.

"If they're not laughing at you, they're laughing with you." Tanisha countered.

"That doesn't mean anything at all." He shook his head in frustration.

"Oh Randy you forgot the best part." Derrick called as he stood up and grabbed an orange vest off of a toolbox behind him. "We get to wear special uniforms." He held out the vest so they could all see, IT'S OUR DOODY, emblazoned on the back.

Randy once again tried to hold back a chuckle and had to turn his head away, throwing up a hand to block his view of Derrick. "Damn, I can't even read it."

"Enough." Pete briefly managed to silence them all with a hand. "That's it, we're training tonight. I want each of you ready to march in that parade."

The lot of them let out complaints and whines, giving Pete a flash of anger that was immediately noticed by Derrick, who stood up and made his way towards Pete, clasping his shoulder.

"Walk with me." He turned his sergeant around and guided him away from the platoon with a hand on his lower back. "Randy let's go. C'mon boy." He called him like a puppy.

"Woof!" Randy returned excitedly as he chased after his brothers.

"Idiot." Derrick sighed as the three of them moved towards Pete's Jeep. "You need to relax." He told his older brother as they walked. "You almost unleashed T-man all over them. They aren't prepared for that, they haven't even seen the horrors of war yet." Derrick hoped his joke would serve to crack the hard shell forming around Pete but if anything it strengthened it.

"Funny." Was all he said.

"Where're we going brothers?" Randy asked from the backseat as they all climbed into the Jeep.

Pete looked at Derrick. He hadn't even thought about that, he'd simply been following the urging of his younger brother as he guided him. He should probably rethink the instinctual trust he had for the pessimistic slacker.

"Barracks." Derrick answered, grabbing the keys out of Pete's hand and starting the ignition. "Someone needs to let out some anger." He showed Pete his meaning when he dropped his hand to rest on his brother's thigh and stroked his thumb gently up the sensitive inner region.

Pete's eyes began to gloss over with that primal emotion he felt for his brother's as he met Derrick's crystal blue eyes, but the transformation from frustration to hunger wasn't yet complete, so Derrick nodded at Randy. The youngest brother leaned up from the back seat and wrapped his arms around Pete's chest in a seemingly innocent hug, but then he brought his mouth up to Pete's ear and began to gently lick and nip at the soft skin.

"God." Pete groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. "Public." He managed to choke out as his brothers teased him with light touches and gentle licks.

"Then maybe we should get back to the barracks quickly, T-man." Derrick suggested, grabbing Pete's large hand and bringing it to his own crotch, where his dick was hardening underneath his ACU's. "Before Randy finishes himself off in the backseat." He noted, watching Randy grind up against the back of Pete's chair as he nibbled on his ear.

Pete shoved both of his brothers away and threw the Jeep into reverse as he peeled out of the parking lot.

The ride was short but long enough for Randy to climb into the passenger seat and Derrick's lap, where the two of them began a distractingly rigorous session of dry humping. Pete almost lost it when Derrick's hand found his once again and guided it away from the wheel and towards Randy's round ass. Driving with one hand wasn't a challenge for Pete unless his other hand was feeling up his youngest brother in the passenger seat.

Derrick had already undone Randy's nylon belt and began to guide Pete's hand into his pants. Randy's back arched when he felt Pete's big hand palming his smooth ass at the urging of Derrick, and he propped his feet up on the dash.

"Please . . . God, brothers." Randy whimpered as his brothers continued to torture him slow. Derrick used Pete's index finger to gently rub across his tight hole, teasing the muscle.

"Tell us what you want Randy." Derrick spoke slowly. "What you need."

"Pete." Randy whined, bucking back into the finger. "Please, Pete."

"You heard your brother." Pete choked out tightly, his throat closing up. "Tell us."

Derrick chalked Pete's agreement up as a win and a perk of their 'brotherly activities'.

"Please." Randy begged. "Need you . . . inside."

"Oh," Derrick faked surprise. "That's what he's asking for. What do you say Pete? Should we give our little brother what he wants?"

"I wouldn't dream of refusing." Pete whispered huskily, pushing his finger into Randy's tight pucker.

"Fuuuuck." Randy cried out as Derrick added a finger of his own. He pushed back onto the digits of his older brothers and began to rock his hips back and forth.

Pete could barely keep his eyes on the road with Randy only inches away and an expression of pure ecstasy on his face as he fucked himself on his brothers' fingers.

Fortunately they pulled up in front of the barracks only seconds later and both Pete and Derrick removed their fingers to Randy's displeasure.

"Guys." Randy whined.

"Stop complaining, we're home." Derrick chided his brother: who immediately took off in a dash for the barracks when he saw they'd stopped, tripping out of the door on his way.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Derrick called after him.

"Our room!" Randy hollered, not bothering to turn around as he disappeared inside.

Derrick turned to meet Pete's eyes and shrugged with a childish smile before running after Randy. Pete shook his head but couldn't fight his own grin and after a moment of thought he sprinted after his brothers.

Just inside he overtook Derrick and passed him with a whisper of, "Last inside bottoms first."

This motivated Derrick to keep up with his brother and the two of them caught up with Randy not far from the room. The youngest immediately picked up on the game and grabbed Derrick's ankle as he tripped, pulling down the middle brother with him. Pete glanced back as he reached the door, seeing his two younger brothers knocking other soldiers over in their scramble to not be last.

Pete laughed at the scene and called out joking apologies to a few confused soldiers, as he turned the knob and stepped into his younger brothers' room. Inside the room was filled with the scent of sleeping Randy sweat. Pete's favorite.

He took a seat in the chair at their desk in the corner of the room and waited for his brothers. The struggle continued on loudly for almost a full minute before Randy barged through the door with his arms held above his head in victory. Derrick came straggling in a second later, giving Randy an annoyed look.

"Well, well, it looks like you'll be bottoming Corporal." Pete joked as Derrick shut and locked the door behind him.

Randy's expression of joy faded to apologetic and he quickly turned to Derrick. "Sorry, brother. I'll do it if you don't want."

"Shut up Randy." Pete said. "He enjoys it just as much as you do, he's just too proud to admit it."

"First of all, I wouldn't say I enjoy it as much as Randy does. Second, you're a dick Pete, I hope you know that."

"I do." Pete nodded his head and patted his lap. "Now come sit bottom boy."

Derrick tried to hide his embarrassment as he moved to sit on Pete's right thigh.

"That's right baby, who's your daddy?" Pete murmured as Derrick sat down and Randy came to stand on his other side.

"You're sick." Derrick said. "And I'm not calling you 'daddy', you overly cologned narcissistic douchebag."

Randy dropped to his knees and put his hands on Pete's inner thighs. "I'll call you whatever you want brother." He said earnestly, his beautiful blue eyes shining with love.

Pete laughed and put a hand on his youngest brother's head, causing him to beam in return and grab Pete's wrist gently.

"You two are gonna make me hurl." Derrick shook his head at his brothers.

"Oh?" Pete quirked a brow. "Randy, I think someone's feeling left out. We don't want that do we?"

"No sergeant brother we do not." Randy shook his head and moved his hands to wrap around Derrick's waist.

"What do you say we show Derrick just how not left out he really is?"

"I say hell yes brother!"

"Good." Pete smirked and wrapped a strong arm around Derrick's waist, pulling his brother further onto his lap so that their legs were aligned and Derrick's boots were propped up on top of his own. Pete began to grind into Derrick's ass and suck on his neck as he ordered Randy to get his boots off.

Derrick moaned as Pete left dark bruises along the back of his neck and buried his nose deep into Derrick's hair.

Meanwhile Randy managed to get Derrick's first boot off after some difficulty and immediately pressed his face up against the dark green fabric of his ACU Army socks, inhaling the sweaty scent of Derrick. Randy loved his older brothers and everything about them – even their smells – and both of them knew that.

"Having fun down there?" Pete called out to Randy when he saw his youngest brother massaging Derrick's foot and rubbing it up and down his jawline.

Derrick smiled down at Randy as he mumbled a "mhm" without pulling his face away from the green sock. The middle brother managed to kick off his other boot – Randy having already loosened the laces – and brought his other socked foot up to rest on Randy's shoulder, smoothing up and down his neck.

Pete saw this display and knew Derrick did it out of pure love for their youngest brother, to give him as much pleasure as he wanted. Derrick's love for Randy only made Pete love him even more.

The oldest cupped Derrick's jaw and tilted his head back so that he could suck on his earlobe and dip his tongue along the shell of his ear. "I love you so much, Derrick." Pete said honestly and bit down gently on Derrick's neck.

"Fuck." Derrick moaned and thrust his hips into the air, seconds later Pete's hand was there, rubbing the bulge in his pants. "Love you too, T-man."

"Love both of you." Randy's was muffled under Derrick's socks, causing the older two to chuckle.

"We know buddy." Pete put his left boot in Randy's lap and without hesitation the youngest began to untie it.

"Of course we do, you tell us all the time. In front of _everybody_." Derrick joked, watching Randy mouth his toes through the sweaty sock while untying Pete's boot with his hands. Say what you wanted about Randy's intelligence but he could multitask when it was something he _really_ wanted.

"You're my brothers." Pete's boot fell to the ground with a heavy thud. "I just want everyone to know."

"That's really weird pal." Derrick said before groaning as Pete ground his dick particularly hard against his tailbone.

"Don't listen to him, Randy." Pete pulled off of Derrick's neck and grinned at him as he continued to grind upwards and Randy freed his other foot. "He'll make it up to you. Wanna hear how?"

Randy's mouth dropped into an 'O' around Derrick's big toe as Pete pushed his feet against his crotch. "Peeeeete." He whined. "Please."

"He's gonna beg you to fuck him." Pete growled roughly and took another nip at Derrick's earlobe.

Randy let out a loud moan at the same time that Derrick said, "Yeah somehow I don't see that happening."

Pete tightened his grip on Derrick's dick warningly. "You don't? I think you're gonna beg Randy to ram his dick into your ass and cum inside you."

"Jesus." Randy almost released his seed just from Pete's dirty mouth and the combined feeling of each of his brothers rubbing their sweaty feet along his body.

"Damn it Pete." Derrick choked and thrust upwards in reaction Pete's tightening hand. "If you don't shut up you're gonna finish him off before I can beg him to do anything. You know he doesn't last once you start talking."

"Let's get to it then." Pete tapped Derrick's thigh indicating that he needed to get up, whilst simultaneously hooking his foot between Randy's legs and pulling him up by the crotch.

"Pete." Randy moaned. "I need you."

"See?" Derrick dusted himself off and straightened his ACU's before gesturing to Randy. "Let him bottom, he wants it."

"So don't you." Pete challenged as he stood up and folded his arms across his chest. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want Randy's dick in your ass again. Tell me you don't miss the feeling of our little brother filling you up, that you don't want to feel him struggling to hold it in until he just can't take it anymore and just _blows_ inside of you." He smirked and stepped close to Derrick, who had shut his eyes when Pete spoke about Randy. "You just proved my point. You want Randy. You want him inside of you. You want to feel him spray his cum right into your stomach. You want to hear his innocent little whimpering as he thrusts in and out of your tight hole. You want-"

"God Pete, shut up." Derrick's eyes were screwed shut at this point and his head fell forward onto Pete's shoulder. "Just . . . shut up. Okay?"

Pete chuckled slowly, reaching up to wrap his arms around Derrick and gently rub the back of his head. He met Randy's glossy eyes over Derrick's shoulder and silently called him closer, opening up his embrace to the third brother, who took his place behind Derrick. "Tell him." Pete urged into Derrick's ear.

"Randy . . ." Derrick began, not lifting his face from Pete's neck.

"I'm right here brother." Randy rubbed his chin against the back of Derrick's head. "Anything you need. Anything."

"I . . . need you." The middle brother admitted to Pete's delight and making Randy's heart flutter. "I need you inside of me, Randy. Please . . . fuck me."

"God yes brother." Randy ground his dick into Derrick's ass until Pete separated their embrace.

"Lube?" He asked Derrick.

"Under my mattress." Derrick said and moved to get the tube.

Pete turned to Randy while their brother was busy and fell to his knees, unlacing the youngest brother's shoelaces and pulling each boot off briskly.

Randy lifted his smaller foot to Pete's face but the oldest brother stopped him. "Whoa there buddy," Pete smiled up at Randy and gave his left foot a quick squeeze. "You're thing not mine. You know what mine is."

With that Pete quickly spun Randy around and yanked his ACU's and underwear down just enough so that his smooth bare ass was hanging out. Pete admiringly ran a thumb over the tanned bubble butt, eliciting a moan from Randy, before lifting his palm up and bringing it swiftly back down.

"Fuck Pete." Randy choked up and grabbed Pete's wrist to stop him from a second swing. "I can't . . . can't take it brother."

Pete was pleased with himself and gently rubbed the reddening area before pulling Randy's pants back up. "It's okay Rand, I'm gonna do worse to your ass by the time we're all done here. And when I'm done with your sweet tight ass I'm going to make you suck on my toes, Derrick's too. How does that sound? Do you want your big brothers to smother you with their big feet, let you inhale our scent so you can imagine us when you're playing with yourself later; smelling our dirty underwear with your little fingers crammed into your tight pucker as you work your cock . . ."

"Can I interrupt?" Derrick held up a tube of lube as he approached the two. He tossed it to Pete when the eldest held out a hand.

Pete caught it easily and held it out, examining it. "Damn guys, this thing's almost empty. How often are you two fucking in here without me?"

"You were gone for three years brother." Randy sounded apologetic. "We would've waited for you if you asked."

"I wouldn't have." Derrick jumped in sarcastically, finding it necessary to lessen the heaviness of Randy's emotions.

"I never expected you guys to hold off while I was on tour. But I just bought you this one last week; Christ you guys are like bunnies in here. I'm surprised the neighbors haven't complained."

"Fortunately for us Randy's a quiet moaner." Derrick joked and began to undo the younger man's ACU blouse, starting by peeling away the Velcro and then dragging down the zipper. Randy's blouse fell to the ground with a swish, revealing his haphazardly tucked in tan shirt and undone belt. "Sloppy work soldier." Derrick made a 'tsk' in his throat.

"It was perfect." Randy defended himself, turning to Pete. "Promise Pete, I spent ten whole minutes making sure I was Army prepared. Derrick undid it when he shoved his hand down there in the Jeep, and it got more messed up when you pulled my pants down."

"Randy." Pete held up a hand. "Slow your roll buddy. I'm proud of you, but at the moment I couldn't care less about how prepared you are. In fact . . ." He moved closer and undid Randy's belt, pulling it through the loops slowly as he captured his younger brother's bottom lip between his own and sucked gently on the soft petal. "I'd prefer you less 'prepared'."

Derrick moved in to split the kiss three ways by darting his tongue into Randy's mouth.

The three of them continued to suck, bite, lick, and kiss each other's mouths while Pete skillfully undid the buttons on Randy's ACU pants, quickly following it with the zipper. At the sound of the pants hitting the floor Pete let out a husky growl and put a hand on the back of each his brothers' heads: pulling them each into his mouth where he pinned their tongues down and dominated them.

"Pete." Randy gasped into the kiss when Pete's hand roamed south and grasped Randy's underwear clad butt.

Derrick pulled away first, wiping the excess of drool and saliva off of his chin with the back of his hand. One thing about their three way kisses were that it was almost impossible to keep it dry. By the time each pulled away it looked like they'd spilt water down their chins.

"You guys ready?" Derrick asked, holding Pete off with a restraining hand as the largest brother attempted to capture his lips again.

"The question is, little brother," Pete knocked away Derrick's hand and pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth. "If you're ready."

Derrick met Randy's eyes and nodded. He hadn't bottomed for either of his brothers in a long time. Usually Randy preferred that role and Derrick was happy to oblige. Sure Randy would sometimes shove his fingers inside of him while they were fucking but he hadn't had a dick inside of him since Pete left. Before that point Pete always made sure that Randy got to top Derrick every once in a while and Derrick was almost certain it was a combined punishment for his sarcasm and because Pete was in love with the expression on Randy's face when he was balls deep.

"Good." Pete shoved Derrick away from them and onto the bottom bunk – his own. "On all fours little brother."

Derrick opened his mouth to object but Pete was already on him, claiming his lips in a rough kiss and tearing the ACU blouse away. Randy was on his knees only a moment later and pulling Derrick's belt off. The middle brother was forced to lie on his back as Pete untucked his shirt and started to yank the pants down his hips. A moment later Derrick was clad only in his tan t-shirt, red plaid boxers, and green ACU socks.

"The underwear's not standard issue Corporal." Pete plucked at the elastic waistband and let it snap back.

"Neither's yours." Derrick shot back. "Sorry we can't all be like Super Soldier Randy and love wearing the tight tannies."

Both brothers turned to examine Randy's figure in the tight tan underwear the Army assigned them all at BCT. Definitely not something you'd want to wear if you planned on ever getting laid, but somehow Randy made them work.

"Randy get his socks buddy." Pete ordered, moving past his thoughts and holding Derrick's gaze so that he could see his expression when Randy got to work.

Randy didn't waste much time in pulling Derrick's socks off – pausing only briefly to take one last sniff at the fabric. Once his brother's feet were bare, Randy slid his tongue along the soft sole in one long lick which grew sloppier as he moved upwards until he was sucking on Derrick's big toe.

Pete was mesmerized by Derrick's face as his eyes shut tightly but his mouth dropped open in a silent moan. He leaned forward to place a kiss on Derrick's throat and whisper in his ear. "Do you let him do that all the time? Suck on your toes while you jerk yourself off? Maybe you put them inside him too. He'd definitely like that; the kid wants any part of your body inside of him. He's desperate for it."

"Pete." Derrick groaned, tilting his chin back and curling the toes of his free foot into Randy's short hair. "Damn, just stop talking or this will be over a lot faster than you're planning."

"Wouldn't want that, would we Randy?" Pete lifted away from Derrick to hear Randy mumble his agreement around the toes in his mouth. "Alright enough of that," Pete said. "Derrick's still waiting for you to fuck him, remember?"

Randy made another sound but didn't stop his ministrations.

"Private Hill!" Pete used his sergeant voice. "Aten huh!"

The youngest brother snapped into soldier mode and was on his feet in the blink of an eye, standing at attention with his fists folded at his sides and his feet at a forty degree angle.

"That would be impressive if Randy weren't a goldfish." Derrick tilted his head and watched his younger brother stand perfectly still in his tan t-shirt, tight tannies, and green socks.

"At ease soldier." Pete stood up and patted his youngest brother on the shoulder as he changed stances. "You ready?"

"Yes sergeant!" Randy called out as loudly as he would in formation.

"Hell no." Derrick deadpanned from his spot on the bed. "No way soldier Randy is coming anywhere near me. Turn him off."

Pete chuckled and slid a hand down Randy's back to cup one of his butt cheeks. "He's harmless. Isn't that right Randy?" He gave a squeeze.

"Hooah!" Randy belted out.

"Yeah somehow I don't think that's true. Turn him off Pete."

"You always were a buzzkill." Pete's hand slid between Randy's legs and he ran a finger from his tight hole towards the back of his balls getting no reaction from the perfectly trained soldier. "Fine. Fall out soldier."

Randy's stone cold expression immediately broke and he tilted his head back, letting his eyes shut and his mouth hang open as he clung to Pete like he was drowning.

"Damn, you were right Corporal." Pete hissed, taking hold of Randy's slightly hard cock from behind and gently tugging it down. "He looks better this way."

"Fuck." Was all Derrick could say as he watched Pete dominate Randy with slow confidence.

"Arms up buddy." Pete instructed Randy who obeyed his older brother, allowing him to pull the shirt away and throw it across the room, quickly followed by his dog tags which Pete tossed with much more caution up onto his bunk. Pete's large hands were then on Randy's smooth body, starting by caressing the lithe muscles of his chest before moving down to rub small circles on his tight abdomen, just above the elastic of his tannies.

"Pete." Randy moaned as he clung to his oldest brother – still fully clad in everything but his boots.

"Underwear off, both of you." Pete said. "Now." He ordered when neither moved. "Socks too Randy."

Randy was stark naked before any of them could blink and Derrick lazily sat up to slide off his boxers.

"Let me, brother." Randy fell to his knees in front of Derrick again and hastily yanked the clothing away from Derrick's legs.

Randy's eyes fell on Derrick's hard manhood, unable to pull his gaze upwards from the decently sized circumcised length before him. It was slightly less tanned than the rest of Derrick's body and stood almost straight up, giving Randy a perfect view of the underside and his two low hanging balls.

After staring for a good thirty seconds Randy was able to briefly glance up and meet Derrick's eyes. Then he broke their gaze and turned back to the prize in front of him. He leaned up on his knees and gently pressed a kiss to the tip of Derrick's dick. The light kiss turned into a blowjob when Randy's small lips parted around the head and he took Derrick into his warm mouth.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Randy!" Derrick groaned, tightening his thighs against the sides of Randy's head as he moved slowly down the shaft and towards the base of his dick.

Behind the two of them Pete was rubbing his hard cock through his ACU pants while watching his brothers together. His eyes drifted from Derrick's expression of pure lust, towards the slow bobbing of Randy's head, and finally down towards that round bubble butt that drove both Pete and Derrick crazy.

Randy swirled his tongue around his brother's shaft and dragged it slowly up the underside. Saliva was leaking from the corners of his mouth and running down Derrick's dick in a sloppy mess of Hill drool. He pushed down all the way until he could feel Derrick's dick touching the back of his throat and his lips were flat against his brother's skin. The slight prickle of Derrick's short pubes tickled his lips and made him giggle a little. The following reverberations in his throat caused Derrick to gasp loudly and push Randy away in a hurry.

"God Randy, you can't do _that_." Derrick met Randy's bright eyes which were slightly confused. "The laughing." He clarified. "You could've just bit my dick off!"

"It's not my fault." Randy defended. "Your hairs are short and prickly. They tickled."

"I only shave them _for you!_" Derrick argued, throwing a hand out towards his youngest brother, who still hadn't gotten up from his knees.

Pete pursed his lips and nodded to himself from behind Randy. Derrick was right, neither of them used to shave until a few years ago when Randy started to complain that he didn't like the way their pubes felt against his ass. Both of the older brothers had shaved from that point on for Randy's pleasure – not counting Pete's three years in Afghanistan when he didn't have to because neither brother was around.

"Knock it off chuckle heads." Pete grabbed the back of Randy's neck and pulled his naked brother up to his feet, giving him a long slow kiss as he sucked Derrick's pre-cum from the youngest brother's lips. "Randy's gonna make it up to you Derrick, now get on all fours."

This time Derrick obeyed, albeit slowly, as he met each of their eyes and briefly let that barrier of sarcasm and arrogance break to show his true love and trust for both brothers. After receiving the same look from each brother he gradually rolled onto his side and then propped himself up on his hands and knees, putting his ass on display for his brothers.

"Hurry up, pal." Derrick grabbed onto his pillow and pulled it up under his chin. "Before I change my mind."

Randy moved forward to stand behind Derrick but Pete stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"My fingers are bigger." He explained to Randy, holding up one of his large paws. "It'll be easier if I prepare him first." Randy nodded and gave Derrick's smooth ass a gently pat as Pete squirted some lube on his index finger.

"You ready little brother?" Pete questioned as he teased Derrick's tight hole with his finger, smearing a bit of the cold gel around the muscle.

"God yes." Derrick groaned into his pillow, which smelled like sleeping Randy due to the younger man climbing into his bunk to cuddle after he'd fallen asleep.

Pete wiped on some more of the lube before gently pushing his large finger past the ring of muscle and into Derrick's tightness. He continued to slide into the warm depths, listening to the sound of Derrick panting and moaning, while Randy gently rubbed Derrick's butt and lower back to soothe him past the pain.

"Cold, Pete." Derrick complained, wriggling around when he felt the cold liquid filling his insides as Pete shifted is finger around to stretch him a little bit.

"Gotcha brother." Pete slowly retracted his finger before nodding at Randy. "Go ahead."

Randy pulled Derrick's cheeks apart so that his slightly stretched hole was on display. Then he gathered saliva in his mouth before spitting the warm liquid right into Derrick's tightness.

"Fuck, God, Christ, shit!" Derrick let out a long list of swears and buried his head into the pillow as he felt the heat of Randy's saliva trail the coolness of the lube.

Pete quickly returned his large finger and added another once Derrick was used to the sensation. Then he began stretching his younger brother's hole and even added a third finger.

"Pete." Derrick hissed, bucking backwards onto his brother's fingers.

"That's it brother." Pete slowly pulled his fingers out of Derrick. "You're ready."

"Please." Was all that Derrick could mumbled with his face buried in the pillow.

Despite asking for it, Derrick wasn't ready when Randy positioned himself behind his brother and pushed all the way in with one long smooth thrust of his hips, sinking his cock – almost identical to Derrick's but slightly thinner – right up to the hilt.

Pete stepped back to watch as Randy slowly pulled back before ramming forward again, the shock causing Derrick's head to snap up – his jaw slack and the veins in his neck pulsing rapidly.

"Oh god." Randy made soft whimpering sounds as he thrust in and out of his brother. He hadn't had anything but his brothers' mouths and his own hand in so long that he'd forgotten how good it felt to actually _fuck_ Derrick.

"Randy." Derrick moaned and pushed his hips backwards to meet Randy's thrusting, combining in a loud slapping sound as heated skin met heated skin. "So good baby brother." He said as Randy continued to rail his ass and gently stroke his thumbs along his hipbones.

Pete watched Randy with pure desire in his dark eyes. The way the youngest brother's jaw kept loosening and tightening with each thrust drove Pete wild. Not to mention the smooth roll of his hips as he fucked in and out of Derrick, moving with a slow care like waves rolling gently up on a beach. And that ass. Pete watched the round bubble bounce up and down as he took Derrick; he almost couldn't resist whipping out his own dick and fucking Randy so hard that Derrick wouldn't be able to walk for a week. But he wanted to drag this out.

Instead Pete moved forward and dropped to his knees behind Randy, getting his face closer to the sensual roll of his hips. The next time Randy pulled out Pete's lips met his smooth ass roughly as he rammed his face forward, his mouth pressing Randy's tight pucker and teasing it with his large wet tongue.

"God Pete!" Randy howled and his entire body tightened, trying to hold in his release.

"Like that?" Pete asked throatily as he gave Randy's hole another lick, before moving down along the curve of his body until his mouth was kissing the back of Randy's balls.

"Pete." Randy's entire body was tight but he managed to pull his hips back and slam into Derrick roughly without letting go of his self-control. "Please Pete. I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?" Pete asked as he sucked and licked at Randy's sack, before giving the same treatment to Derrick. "Tell me baby brother."

"Derrick." Randy whimpered, leaning more of his weight on the middle brother's body. "I can't-, with Pete gah! Where Der! I'm gonna-!"

"On my back!" Derrick called out as Pete slowly licked both of his brothers' sacks. "Back Randy!"

The youngest had just enough time to yank Derrick's shirt up so that it was tucked under his armpits, pull out, and place his dick between the dip of Derrick's ass, before his white hot jizz flooded out of him like he hadn't had release in years.

Pete stopped sucking on his brothers when he felt Randy's balls tighten in his mouth and he poked his head up to see the torrent of liquid spraying across Derrick's back.

Randy rode his release all the way and Derrick helped him by grinding his ass backwards into his brother's cock and balls.

When the youngest had finished Pete marveled at the huge pool of white cum on Derrick's back.

"Fuck kiddo." Pete breathed and looked up at Randy's face which had grown bright red.

Randy wiped at the sweat on his brow and shut his eyes, leaning against the pole of the bunk beds to support himself.

"I forgot how much you could cum." Pete got up next to them on the bed and wiped a finger along Derrick's tanned back, before bringing it to his lips to taste Randy.

"How could you forget?" Derrick asked, turning his head to look at Pete. "That's why I didn't want it inside me. That shit takes forever to get out when there's a gallon of it."

"Yeah." Pete breathed heavily and brought his face closer to Derrick's back, breathing in the thick scent of Randy. He put his mouth to the skin and began sucking the liquid off of his brother's back, swallowing loads of Randy's essence. "Hey buddy." He stopped and looked up at the exhausted youngest. "Get over here, there's too much of it for me to clean Derrick alone." He waved Randy over.

The youngest did as he was told and began lapping up his own seed, starting at the base of Derrick's spine and moving upwards until he and Pete met somewhere in the middle and began making out. Pete's tongue slid into Randy's warm mouth and stole some of his cum from him.

When they pulled apart, breathing heavy and resting most of their weight on Derrick, Pete said, "Damn Randy, we should bottle you. We'd make a fortune."

Derrick rolled onto his back when his brothers gave him a little room and said, "While I'm sure 'Essence of Hill' would make millions I'd rather keep it for ourselves." He leaned up and nipped at Randy's lips, leaving the youngest brother wanting more as he claimed Derrick's mouth in a short rough kiss.

Pete cleared his throat and both brothers looked at him. He was on his back a second later with each brother feverishly tearing his clothes off of his body. Randy had his blouse off in seconds as Derrick worked at his belt.

By the time Derrick had gotten his pants off Randy was already straddling Pete's naked chest and sucking on his collar bone. The youngest ran his hands through the thick hair on his older brother's chest, curling his fingers into the familiar fuzziness.

"God I love you brother." Randy moaned as he shifted on Pete's stomach, rubbing his already re-hardening dick across Pete's chest.

Pete smirked at him and cupped his face with both hands before pulling him into a long and deep kiss. "Love you too buddy. Go ahead," He nodded towards the end of the bed. "Get my socks."

Like a kid on Christmas morning Randy was at the foot of the bed pressing the huge foot to his face and inhaling Pete's smell as Derrick palmed the oldest through his light blue boxers.

Pete folded his arms behind his head and let his brothers service him – one working his dick through his boxers and the other worshipping his feet like he was the only thing that mattered in the world.

Derrick eventually slid Pete's giant cock – bigger than either brother – through the fly in his boxers and began slurping on it from base to tip. Pete looked down at his brothers. He always thought Derrick looked like a monkey when he sucked either of their dicks, the way his mouth stretched forward like it was subconsciously begging for more, but he couldn't argue with the results. Where Randy was hasty and uncontrollable, Derrick was slow and methodical.

After Randy finally stopped sucking Pete's toes long enough to pull the socks off the oldest brother stopped each of them when he sat up. He pushed Derrick off and slid his boxers away, tossing them to some forgotten corner of the room. His hands were on Derrick's chest next, removing his shirt and dog tags before taking his own tags and tossing them up to the top bunk with Randy's. Now all three of them were as naked as when they were born and Pete was ready to move on to his final planned step.

"Randy pal?" Pete asked.

"Yeah Pete?" Randy responded distractedly as he slid his hard dick between Pete's toes.

"Think you can handle both of us at the same time baby?" Pete posed the question when he already knew the answer.

Randy's body halted and his head snapped up, pure awe showing in his eyes. "God Pete, yes, please, please."

"Whoa, hold up." Derrick squeezed Randy's shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do that pal? We haven't tried it since you were sixteen."

Randy blushed but met each of his brothers' eyes. "I promise I won't cry this time." He squeezed Derrick's shoulder back and patted Pete's naked hairy thigh. Derrick didn't look convinced and even Pete showed flashes of second thought as he remembered Randy's tear streaked face from that night, but Randy pushed all doubt away when he look at each of them again. "Please." He begged. "Please brothers. I need both of you in me. I can handle it, I promise, I need it so bad."

Pete and Derrick locked gazes for a brief moment and both knew they couldn't resist Randy begging. Derrick slowly nodded and looked back at Randy. "Okay, we'll do it." He held up a finger when Randy looked about to cheer. "But we're going to prepare you first. Slowly."

"Sweet!" Randy cheered and rolled onto his back, hitching his legs up in the air and exposing his tight hole to both brothers.

"Jesus Christ Randy." Pete hissed. "You have no idea-" He couldn't even finish his sentence when his voice caught.

Derrick grabbed Randy's heels and lifted his legs even higher, kissing the naked sole of each foot for Randy's benefit before leaning down to mouth at the tight opening and throwing both legs over his back.

Pete was going to help Derrick before he saw Randy's mouth hanging open in front of him. He couldn't resist pressing his knees up against Randy's arm and gently teasing his brother's lips with the head of his cock.

Randy opened up instinctually to let Pete's huge dick into his mouth.

"God baby." Pete groaned, placing a hand on the back of Randy's head to guide him slowly down along his huge cock. "Blow me Randy. Yeah, just like that. So good."

Randy was in heaven with Derrick's tongue buried deep inside of him while Pete fucked his throat. He had perfected the art of nose breathing while blowing his brothers when he was only fourteen and ever since then he was the only Hill brother able to swallow an entire cock to the base.

Pete looked down at the youngest and almost released his load right there when he saw Randy's eyes rolled back in his head as he was filled on both ends. Pete's balls dragged along the side of Randy's smooth cheek and buried the youngest in his thick scent.

He slowly pulled out of Randy's warm and wet mouth, watching his lips stretch up with the head of his cock until it popped free. Pete immediately replaced his dick with his own lips as he tasted himself on Randy's sweet mouth.

Randy was making all sorts of erotic moans and grunts now, shifting his body eagerly around as his brothers used their tongues to pleasure him.

When Pete broke their kiss he met Randy's eyes with unfathomable love and care. "We're gonna make you feel good little brother. Promise."

"I know Pete." Randy ran a hand through Pete's hair. "God I know."

With that Pete moved down to help Derrick – who was now on the floor as the three of them had slid further and further off the bed due to Randy's constant wriggling. He nudged Derrick over a little so that each had room on the floor to tongue fuck their brother, Pete on the right and Derrick on the left. Randy's legs were spread with one hanging over the opposite sides of each of his brothers' necks.

Throughout the movement Derrick hadn't stopped penetrating Randy deeper and deeper with his tongue as he tried to prepare him for what was about to happen. Pete pressed his face up against Derrick's and added his larger tongue to the task of opening up Randy.

The youngest Hill brother was now moving uncontrollably as his brothers' tongues wrestled inside of his ass. "Pete, Derrick!" Randy cried out. "Please . . . more! Agh!"

Pete mouthed "it's coming baby" into Randy's ass but it came out as a completely inaudible hum which only made Randy more impatient.

After a few more seconds of stretching Randy and making out with Derrick inside of Randy, the older brothers sat back breathing heavily. Pete wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his hand and then turned to Derrick, whose lips were swollen and parted.

Pete captured Derrick's mouth in a hungry kiss as he nipped and sucked at those two perfect buds. When they broke apart they saw Randy watching them with his head lifted and his hand around his cock.

"Ready to get to it?" Pete asked Derrick with a raised brow.

"Fuck yeah." Derrick hissed lowly as they each stood and made their way back onto the bed.

They each took a few seconds to spit into Randy's waiting hole until it was so full that saliva poured out of him in a slow drip.

"You're ready brother." Derrick said, patting Randy's smooth shoulder.

"God yes." Randy moaned. "Finally."

Pete chuckled at his brothers and moved to sit at the head of the bed with his back pressed against the coolness of the wall. Unsure of how exactly to position themselves the two younger brothers awkwardly fumbled around for a moment until Pete reached out and grabbed Derrick's ankle. He dragged the middle brother closer until he was sitting on Pete's thighs, knees bent so as to fit in the tight space between Pete and the wall, and with his dick pressed up against the oldest man's.

"I assume you can figure the last part out." Pete joked to Randy as the youngest brother hurriedly scrambled closer.

Randy stopped a moment to stare at his brothers' dicks. They were perfect. Derrick the same size as him but a little wider and Pete just all around huge and beautiful. He briefly took both into his mouth, parting his lips over their combined dicks and slobbering down their shafts until they were sufficiently slick. He pulled off and spit one last time, hitting Pete's dick head.

Randy then threw a leg over his brothers and climbed into their laps – facing Derrick – before lifting himself up so that his hole was only a few inches from the rock hard lengths. Derrick took both he and Pete into his hand to hold them steady for Randy.

Meanwhile Pete reached up to cup under Randy's armpits so that he could held steady his brother.

Randy took a deep breath before slowly moving downwards, letting Pete help guide him with his two confident hands. He stopped briefly when he felt his older brothers' dicks pressing against the ring of muscle around his ass.

The resistance was only momentary until they each squeezed through that tight barrier, first Pete and then Derrick.

Randy's head fell back and he let out a cute whimper as his brothers aided his descent over their large dicks, until he sat in their laps, his smooth butt rubbing up against Pete's lower abdomen and his dick poking Derrick in the rib.

"Good?" Pete asked huskily.

Randy choked the first time he tried to speak but managed on his second. "So good, Pete . . . can't even describe."

Derrick's hands moved to Randy's small hips to help guide him as best he could. Which probably wasn't well considering he could only focus the tightness surrounding both he and Pete's dicks: which were touching from tip to balls.

"That's good to hear buddy." Pete gently blew on the nap of Randy's neck. "It's unbelievable for us too. Isn't that right brother?"

"Fucking amazing brother." Derrick choked out, his eyes briefly opening to see Randy staring at him with a perfect expression of adoration and reliance on his face.

Pete broke their gaze when he gently tickled Randy's armpits with his middle fingers, making the youngest brother erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Ready for us to start moving buddy?" He asked, smiling at the cute way Randy giggled.

"Ready brother." Randy nodded his head and took another deep breath as he started to lift up, both of his brothers helping him move more easily. "God." He gasped when they got near the tips and he sank back down without warning.

"Holy mother of fucking shit!" Derrick choked at the same time Pete ground out, "Randy, shit damn kid!"

Randy began moving at a rapid pace now as he fucked himself up and down his brothers' combined shafts. He was whimpering uncontrollably and his eyes were shut tight but his dick had never been harder as Derrick noticed every time it slapped him in the stomach on the drop down.

Derrick and Pete lost all sense of control as their grips tightened on Randy so hard they'd definitely leave bruises and they began to thrust upwards to meet the frantic rise and fall of the youngest Hill brother's hips.

"Randy!" Derrick cried, leaning up to kiss Randy's soft lips and slide his tongue into the warm cavern. Pete also sat up and began biting and sucking on Randy's neck. Each of the older brother's doing their best to make the experience as pleasurable as possible for Randy.

"Ow!" Randy hollered when his head hit the metal beam holding up Derrick's bunk.

The brothers paused for a moment, Derrick and Pete locking eyes over Randy's shoulder. Then each slowly moved a hand to rest on the top of Randy's head in their old game of 'hand head' to show each other how much they loved one another.

All pain subsided for Randy when he felt Pete and Derrick's hands holding his head in a secure embrace.

Without thought he began to slide up and down at an even faster pace than before, easily outmatching their thrusts as he sank onto their cocks and then slid upwards.

"Shit, Randy, Pete, fuck," Derrick groaned loudly. "I'm gonna-, can't hold on!"

Pete moved his hand from Randy's armpit to Derrick's shoulder, while keeping his other on top of Randy's head just as Derrick did. "Together Derrick. All three of us."

Derrick nodded and squeezed the top of Randy's head lovingly as he thrust upwards along with Pete.

"You ready little buddy?" Derrick asked Randy, trying to hold his own load inside against the tightness around his cock.

"Fuck yes!" Randy cried. "Now brothers! Inside me! Need to feel every drop of you!"

Randy's dirty mouth pushed the older men over the edge and they tightened their grips on his head as they shot their seed into his perfect ass in unison. Randy's load once again flooded out in full force to hit Derrick in the face and get into his open mouth.

All three of them were moaning, groaning, whimpering, and howling at the top of their lungs as they each rode out their orgasms – Randy until Derrick was covered in a puddle of his jizz and the older brothers until Randy had milked every last drop they had to offer.

They each slowed and tried to catch their breath to no avail. Now the only sound in the room was heavy breathing and Randy's quiet whimper.

Cum was beginning to drip from Randy's ass when Derrick made the first move to remove his softening dick from the warmth of inside Randy.

The youngest brother stopped him immediately with a hand on his wrist.

"No." He murmured. "Stay, please. Need you guys inside of me still."

Pete smirked at Derrick over Randy's head, which had fallen forward to rest on Derrick's shoulder. "Anything you need buddy. You were amazing." He planted a kiss on the base of Randy's neck. "Perfect."

"Can we just . . ." Randy let out a little whine. "Just lay down. Please brothers."

Pete nodded. "Of course." He smoothed a thumb down Randy's spine and made eye contact with Derrick, silently planning their shift without either of them sliding out of Randy.

It was slow work but eventually they made it happen, shifting while staying in the exact same position. It was a tight fit with Pete squished between Randy and the cool wall, Randy snuggled up between both brothers, and Derrick clinging to Randy so he wouldn't fall off the edge of the bed, but not one of them had the desire to move.

Pete smiled at his brothers, slowly dragging a hand down from Randy's shoulder to his smooth butt and giving it a gentle pinch: causing Randy's hole to tighten around their soft cocks in reaction.

"Perfect." Pete whispered, tucking his chin into the crook of Randy's neck and giving Derrick a chaste kiss over his shoulder.

Soon Randy began snoring softly while still making those cute noises and clinging tightly to his brothers. Not long after Randy, Derrick also fell asleep. His snoring was less cute but Pete had to admit he still found something about Derrick's long deep breaths between short snores arousing.

Pete watched both of his younger brothers drift off to sleep with adoration in his eyes. He himself wasn't really all that tired but he could lay there and watch the two of them sleep for hours and hours.

Eventually he did grow drowsy and his last thought before he sunk into warm Randy and Derrick filled dreams was that he'd forgotten all about what had upset him earlier. His brothers knew how to take care of him.

Thanks to everyone who's read this, I pretty proud of it at the moment and I'm not sure if I should update it or write a whole new one at the moment, but there will definitely be more 'Enlisted' fics coming from me. Anyway leave a review and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
